SPESIAL 8
by Misshire
Summary: Aku Haruno Sakura gadis yang tidak mau membebani orang tuanya. Karena apa? Karena jika aku mengandalkan mereka, mereka akan tetap menjodohkanku bersama seorang pria misterius Setelah percaya jika takdir tak bisa lari, pertemuan bersama pria itu tidak bisa ku elak lagi. Dia masa depanku RnR Garing :3
NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

" **MISSHIRE PRESENT SPESIAL 8"**

.

.

.

NOTE : Aku sangat bersyukur bisa kembali on di akun ini guys :') maafkan karena sempat labil. Mama aku suka mantau akun ini, dan sekarang aku ganti pass sama email nya. Ditukarkan dengan akun lain selain akun ini. Tidak khawatir lagi deh buat post new fict sama update nya. Tadinya aku bingung takut follower fict setia MISSHIRE pada kabur jadi di keep jangka panjang huhu :') sekarang aku bersama akun ini lagi. Baru kepikiran buat ganti email sama pass nya :p

.

.

Typo bertebaran mohon maklum. Garing. Ada chara yang OOC disengaja. Gaya bahasa dirubah karena ini ficlet pertama. Selebihnya kasih kritikan mendukung :')

SASUKE UCHIHA & SAKURA HARUNO

CHAPTER NYA HANYA SATU

RATED TEEN

RNR

.

.

.

.

.

 _ENJOY READING GUYS_

* * *

"Haruno antarkan pesanan ini!" Ayame berkata padaku dengan terburu-buru. Walaupun malas aku menuruti perintahnya. Ya ia memang selalu memanggil nama depanku, dan aku sudah terbiasa untuk itu.

"Pesanan no.3" didepanku seorang lelaki berambut aneh tengah dalam posisi membelakangi. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, jaman semakin aneh manusia juga semakin gila rupanya –hmm

Sampailah aku dimeja nomor 3. Lelaki itu masih setia mengutak-ngatik notebook didepannya. Baiklah, tidak masalah aku diacuhkan olehnya, hanya saja akan ditaruh dimana coklat panas ini jika posisinya memenuhi meja? _SHANNAROO_

"Tuan, bisa kau pindahkan notebookmu? Pesanannya sudah sampai, selamat menikmati." Ujarku mencoba meramahkan diri, mesikpun tangan ini sudah mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menghajarnya. Walau ia sangat tampan tapi aku tidak akan sungkan akan menghajarnya jika ia tetap dalam posisi tidak berubah.

Ia hanya mendengus dan tidak mengacuhkanku – hanya mendengus – tidak mengacuhkan! Benar-benar – bersiaplah kau _SHANNAROO_

 _Byur!_

Wajahnya menatapku kaget, dan aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemenangan memang seharusnya berada padaku. Bajunya basah dan ia tampak meringis menahan panasnya coklat yang akan kuhidangkan.

"Masih untung aku tidak melukai notebook mahalmu!" desisku tajam. Aku tidak akan peduli jika predikatku sebagai pelayan baru terbaik pupus sudah, dan aku siap jika harus di pecat hanya karena kesalahan ini. Dia terlalu – menyebalkan.

Ayame mendekat kearahku dengan raut wajah kaget, beberapa tissue ia bawa dan ia usapkan kepada baju pemuda yang baru saja aku sirami bagai menyiram bunga. Kepalanya sedikit basah terlebih pada bagian leher putih nya.

"H-HARUNO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BOSS KITA!? YA TUHAN BARU SAJA KAU BEKERJA DISINI SELAMA SEMINGGU, KESALAHAN YANG KAU BUAT SUDAH FATAL!" Ayame berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku sebal, lagi pula ini hanya kerja sambilan. Aku sedang kuliah di Fakultas Ekonomi Konoha untuk meneruskan bisnis perusahaan yang Ayah kelola. Sebagai bentuk tidak menyusahkan orang tua, jadilah aku memutuskan untuk melamar kerja di cafe ini.

"Dia membuat emosiku terpancing! Siapa yang salah disini? Aku sudah baik-baik menyuruhnya untuk sedikit saja merubah posisi. Tapi apa!? Aku dianggap patung, dianggap tidak ada apa-apa!"

Ayame semakin menganga mendengar ucapanku ketika sesekali ia melirikan antara coklat yang sudah terbuang mubazir dan nomor meja pesanan. "HARUNO KEMARI!" dengusnya. Dan aku mendekat lebih dekat kepada jarak Ayame dan pemuda yang diakuinya sebagai BOSS CAFE TEMPATKU BEKERJA. "Kau lihat nomor mejanya!? Ini nomor 8!"

T-tunggu!? A-apa tadi!? Jadi aku salah mengirimkan pesanan!?

Aku terkekeh sebagai bentuk menutupi rasa malu, dan Ayame yang ada didepanku sebatas menepuk jidatnya dengan rasa pasrah. Kesalahan fatal –ya kesalahan fatal. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan dipecat. SANGAT BAGUS _SHANNAROO_

Siapa dia sebenarnya aku tidak tau, hanya saja apakah dia tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun sebagai bentuk melera? Tuhan saja maha pengampun, apalagi dia manusia? – _karena manusia bukan Tuhan_. Jawaban yang cerdas.

"J-jadi bagaimana boss, sa-saya tidak menyangka Haruno Sakura ini akan berbuat sedemikian, ini kebodohan saya karena tidak bisa memberi arahan yang ba–

"Kembali saja Ayame, dia bukan urusanmu." Akhirnya, lelaki itu menjawab juga. Aku menghela nafas lega.

Baju yang dikenakannya berbahan tipis dan otot-otot dadanya sangat tercetak jelas terlebih ketika ia mengenakan kaus putih yang membuat dadaku semakin berdesir bingung harus melakukan hal apa setelah ini.

"Kau akan memecatku bukan? Ya aku tidak masalah kau pecat, masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang memerlukan jasa otaku!" ucapku angkuh. Itu memang fakta dan wajar saja bagiku untuk mengagulkan diri didepan lelaki sombong sepertinya.

"Kemarilah."

Sumpah pertamaku, nada suaranya sangat s-e-k-s-i ohhh tidak aku diracuni _SHANNAROO_

Aku gelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali semoga dengan ini dapat menghilangkan pikiran gila tadi.

"Apa maksudmu menginginkan aku disitu? Duduk dipangkuanmu? Yang benar saja!"

Dia terkekeh, seakan ia lupa dengan kasus sebelumnya. Beberapa pelanggan yang sedari tadi sudah ada menyaksikan kejadian tidak berpaling dan tetap memandang kearahku. Kearah meja no.8

"Kau ingin tau sesuatu tidak!?" sialan dia membuat rasa penasaranku kambuh, bagaimana bisa aku menghilangkan gengsi jika seperti ini? Arrgghh menyebalkan!

Aku berdiri, melangkah mendekat kearahnya. Tidak – jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku tidak sampai duduk diatas pangkuannya. Ingat, gengsiku sangat tinggi. Aku hanya duduk dikursi yang bersebelahan dengannya.

"Apa!?"

Dia melirikan matanya sekilas padaku karena suaraku yang terkesan ketus. "Kau bisa melihatnya? Ini adalah desain undangan pernikahan kita. Jika saja kau merusak notebooknya maka pernikahan akan di undurkan."

Mataku membulat memenuhi searea kelopak mata. "A-APA!?" sungguh ini adalah kejutan luar biasa di sore hari yang tidak diduga. Disela-sela kelelahanku di universitas lelaki misterius ini datang tiba-tiba.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"U-Uchiha Sasuke? UCHIHA SASUKE?"

* * *

THE END

* * *

FLASHBACK

NORMAL PO'V

"Sakura ini jauh lebih baik dari lelaki yang pernah kau pacari!"

Sakura menolak keras ucapan Ayahnya. Baginya tidak ada lelaki yang baik, setelah melihat kesedihan Ino hanya membuatnya ikut trauma akan cinta.

"Ingat. Bagaimanapun kau mencoba menghindar untuk perjodohan ini kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu cepat atau lambat." Sakura hanya menertawakan ucapan Ayahnya karena baginya sang Ayah hanya mengada-ngada.

"Lihat saja Ayah, dan dengar aku tidak mau dijodohkan dan aku bahkan tidak akan mau meminta biaya darimu untuk pendidikan!"

Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruangan keluarganya. Ia kabur mencari apartemen walaupun tetap masuk fakultas. Mencari lowongan kerja dan berakhir disebuah Cafe yang membutuhkan pekerja tambahan.

"Sasuke, kau bisa memulai tugasmu sekarang."

.

.

Bahkan walau lelaki itu belum berbuat apa-apa, jika mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama akan selalu ada jalan untuk mempertemukannya.

* * *

KRIK KRIK... REVIEW NYA YAAHHH PLISS BELAJAR BUAT FICLET :)


End file.
